Promises Made To Keep
by xXNovenusPrimeXx
Summary: "You promise?" Lovino asked Iberia's son, who nodded before reaffirming his statement out loud. "Te Prometo, Lovi." Antonio murmered to the Italian... Not really Spamano, Read Letting Go, and Of Fathers And Sons to get a better idea of happenings.


**AN: This is for my on going series of oneshots, concerning Rome and his family, this one is the story from** _Letting Go_ **where Romano is thinking about the promise Spain had made to him when they lived with Rome. Anyways, I don't think translations are going to be needed for this one, and if you really want them, review or PM me asking for them, I'll put them up here. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia, much as I wish to. The only thing I own from this story, is how the characters act, the plotline and wording of the story.**

* * *

Iberia smiled as she took in the sight before her. Her son was holding a crying Italian, the elder of Romulus' twins, Lovino. Antonio eventually got the sobs to subside and he lifted his head, freezing when he caught sight of his mother. She put a finger to her lips, gesturing to the Italian on his lap, who looked like he could still burst into tears right then.

"Lovino, _por favor_, please look at me," Antonio murmered to the Italian, ignoring the fact that his Mamà was watching them.

"No," Came the Italians expected reply, the elder twins head burrowing itself into Antonio's neck.

"Alright then, do you want to go up to your room or –" Antonio was cut off by the head buried in his neck shaking.

"Can I stay in your room, Antonio?" The Italian asked Antonio who, Iberia noticed, was caught completely off guard by it.

"Sì, but… _Por favor_, Lovino, _¿Por qué?_" The teen looked confused, completely and utterly confused as to why the Italian wanted to stay with him.

"I don't want to go by Grandpa's room right now, he doesn't like me at all."Lovino said, and Iberia knew by the look on her sons face that Lovino had started to cry again.

"Papà likes you, Lovino, even if he spends more time with Feliciano. You are his eldest, it's impossible for him to dislike you." Antonio said, standing from his position on the floor, not letting go of the boy in his arms.

"No he doesn't, 'Tonio, nobody likes me enough to stick around cause I'm horrible." Lovino said, his shoulders beginning to quiver. Antonio went still as a staue at that sentence, Iberia noted that he didn't seem pleased with the statement Lovino made.

"Well I like you just fine, I'll stick by you through whatever you go through Lovi, even if no one else does." Antonio said, the Italian lifting his head to look at the older boy, shock clear in his eyes.

"You promise?" Lovino asked Iberia's son, who nodded before reaffirming his statement out loud.

"_Te Prometo_, Lovi. Let's go to bed then, do you still want to sleep in my room?" Antonio asked as he made his way out of the room, Iberia having left as soon as she heard the beginning of the promise. Oh Lovino knew she was there, with the teens earlier reaction. He liked Iberia, she was like Antonio, full of laughter and smiles, but sneaky as a snake when she wanted something done or justed wanted something in particular. She never once frowned at him, though she did help him sneak off into the woods or kitchen every now and then. When asked why, she would wink at him and say everyone needed a little fun in their lives.

The next day came and went, uneventful for the most part, bar Lovino falling asleep in the woods and waking up with his grandfather tending to the scratches on his face and hands before falling asleep again. But Lovino noticed a difference after that day, Rome tended to pay more attention to Lovino, and if he was off doing Gods knew what, Spain was around to give Lovino attention. Not to say that he became well adjusted to this, he didn't but he came to appreciate the two, Rome because now he was certain that Antonio was right. Rome didn't ate him. And Antonio got Lovino's affections in return, though of a smaller nature than that of the teens who was ready to proclaim to the world of the nature of it.

"Romano!" Iberia called to him, and he felt a sense of dread settle in his stomache at the call of his 'nation' name. No one really called him that unless something important or horrible happened. So he began to make his way to where he had heard Iberia call him from, that is until Antonio appeared from around the corner, scooped him up and carried him to his mother. And the look in Antonio's eyes, though the teen remained silent, was what made Lovino afraid of what was about to happen...

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked my story, and if anyone wants a fic about what Romano is dreading, ask in reviews please. Im thinking about writing it anyway, but I'll wait and see if people actually want it up before I post it... Maybe I'll put it up for a poll on my profile? Eh, it's worth a shot. Happy reading, Prime out.**


End file.
